


裸露的怪物01-08

by yiiiiiii



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 养父子角飞的一些事





	裸露的怪物01-08

**Author's Note:**

> 养父子角飞 渴望但躲避着飞段年轻肉体的角都和对这类事情处于懵懂向往状态的飞段  
> 高中生飞段，但因为留级已经成年，有过女朋友并且非童贞。

01  
“吃点菜。”角都挑开他正悬于炸猪排上方的筷子。

“吃肉才能长高啊！”话是这么说，但飞段还是皱着眉头从边上的盘子里挑了极小的一片菜叶送进自己嘴里，将其未经咀嚼地直接吞下。

“又不是毒药。”角都挑挑眉，低头瞥了眼一脸菜色的飞段。大男孩的背心领口敞得过了头，他的视线便自然地落到背心里头的饱满肌肉上。

角都不动声色地偏开视线。

 

02  
因为养子被叫来学校对角都而言已经是家常便饭，只是这次有点不一样——他走进校长室的时候，靠墙站着的飞段和其他学生身上都没有任何伤口。

校长把一只黑色的手机推到他面前，点下屏幕上的播放键。下一秒，男人们的呻吟和喘息清晰地回响在稍显空旷的办公室里。

角都面不改色地看完视频，转头盯着手机的拥有者。飞段低头躲开他的视线，平时青一块肿一块还拽得跟别人欠他二五八万的脸上难得显出几分羞怯的红晕，从脸颊开始，延伸至耳朵根、脖颈。然后止于校服的衬衣领口。

这校服未免过于透了，里头黑色背心勾勒出来的腰身清晰可见。

角都移回视线，他拿过手机摔在地上。黑色皮鞋碾过开裂的屏幕，直至那些声音彻底消失。

 

03  
在学校公开传阅色情视频的飞段被校方勒令停学一周，加一篇三千字的个人检讨。

检讨对飞段来说是信手拈来的事情，只是他那位养父的脸色实在不太好看。他跟着角都走出校长室的时候，几乎被男人身上的戾气压得喘不过气。

角都生气了。皮鞋沉重地击打着地板。

于是飞段难得听话地多吃了几口菜，又屁颠颠地主动洗了碗，眼瞅着角都在沙发上看新闻的当儿就要溜进自己房间。

“过来。”角都在他触碰到门把手窃喜的瞬间发了话。

 

04  
“什么时候发现的？”角都关了电视，和飞段一个白衬衣一个黑背心面对面坐着。

“啊？”

“喜欢男人这回事。”

飞段眼珠子转的飞快，他支支吾吾半天也想不出一个完美的解释，放弃般地抬头对上角都的眼睛打算如实招来：“其实不是这么回事，你等我一会儿——“他起身跑进房间，翻箱倒柜的声音响了好一阵才抱着十几张碟片送到角都眼前。

《女王的股间调教》《性感屁股》《前列腺开发》《秘密花园》……

角都不记得自己给飞段的零花钱充裕到让他买得起或是借的起这些乱七八糟的碟片。

“隔壁班的泽村给的，我只是好奇，“飞段尝试着给自己开脱，然后在养父质疑的眼神中点了点头，”嗯，都看过了。“

他养父刚舒展没多久的眉头又蹙了起来。

 

05  
想象中的严厉责骂并没有降临，飞段悄悄从指缝间看了一眼角都，见对方只是反复用手揉着自己揉紧的眉心。

“角都你还是很喜欢我的嘛。“他嘿嘿咧嘴一笑，抬手抓了抓自己的后脑勺。

“你再这么没大没小就给我滚出去。“角都抬起眼皮，冷漠地吐出这句。只是下一秒他的眼睛就不自觉地顺着飞段的咯吱窝钻进背心里，粉白色的半个胸脯子从宽敞的背心里跳进他的眼里。

操，角都在心里暗骂一句，将右腿叠到左腿上。

偏偏面前这没脑子的主还往自己转了几个角度，这下连乳头都看得清清楚楚。

“傻逼。“他忍不住骂出了声。

 

06  
角都总是不记得带浴巾，洗完澡就叫飞段给自己拿进来。

过去的飞段不得不放下手中的游戏或是漫画，万分不情愿地将浴巾丢给他就跑。不过今天，他没没急着走。

趁着角都擦拭身体的当儿，飞段留了脑袋在门边上往里望，清清楚楚地看见角都结实的伤痕累累的——听说角都年轻时混过黑——胸膛和手臂。他咽咽口水，视线向下移动，终于看见了埋在角都双腿间黑色毛发下的深色阴茎。

他撞见过角都和女人做爱的场景——他某次早退回家睡觉——女人像是发情的动物一样浪叫着，和男人低哑的吼声一起融进缠绵的床榻间。从门缝中看着一切的飞段不知不觉间将手伸进裤裆，一下一下地撸动起自己的性器。

他想起角都那两个布满皱纹的蛋撞击在女人屁股上的画面，又想起他在那些片子里看到的被操到失禁的零号。再次难耐地咽了口口水。

“盯着我干嘛?“角都擦拭完身体在腰间裹上浴巾，注意到了站在门口的飞段。上身仍是那条宽松的黑色背心，下身却仅着一条白色的四角内裤，两条腿就大剌剌地光裸在空气中。

“你能操我吗？“

白色四角裤撑起帐篷，被里头渗出的液体打湿染上阴影。

 

07  
飞段裹着被子将自己缩成一团，咒骂着将他按进凉水里的角都。他的碟片也被没收，并且在将来很长的一段时间里，他不会从角都手里再拿到一部手机和多余的零用钱。

“我又没做错什么。“他委屈地在床上打了两个滚，回想着角都一直以来对他的冷漠态度。想着想着脑子里又全是那根深色的肉棒，正处于青春期的男孩才撸出来不久的欲望又尽数烧到了小腹，接着将他本就浑浊的大脑也一并烧得迷迷糊糊。

他看见床头的那瓶护手霜。

“哈……再深一点……再往里……“飞段叫着，将自己的腿分的开了些以便被手指侵犯。贫瘠的脑内意外藏着不少色情知识，他记起一个叫前列腺的东西，用粗糙的指腹擦过肠道内的凸起，异样的刺激感霎时如同电流般升腾而起流窜在体内。

但这远远不够，他想，他还是想要角都胯下的物件。他会用舌头将那根舔得又湿又硬，再将那滚烫的肉棒塞进屁眼，然后被揪着头发操到神志不清。飞段兴奋到全身颤抖，幻想着被角都进入按压着那点射了出来，然后四肢大开地瘫倒在床里

我好像有点变态。他抬起一只手看见上面缓慢向下流动的白浊，在吊灯投射下来的柔和的光中显得格外刺眼。

 

08  
隔壁的呻吟像是故意做给他听的一样，角都摘下眼镜，有几分头疼地按着太阳穴。说实话，他近期工作上真的很忙，公司刚进的材料出了问题，涉及到的方方面面都要他去打理。

而在这种情况下，飞段无异于性骚扰的行为让他久未被滋润的下半身不经控制地起了反应，在狭窄的内裤中有了半勃的迹象。

“再用力一点……呜……角都……”他在一阵淫叫中听见自己的名字，身体抖了一下。飞段肥大的臀部过去穿三角裤的时候会被勒出一道痕来，主人便会伸手扯开内裤边再松手，被扯开的布料又会弹回去，在那双臀上发出“啪”的一声，然后带着丰腴的臀肉一起晃动。

角都回过神来的时候，正在写的邮件上每句话都漏洞百出。

 

 

 

 

  
——TBC——


End file.
